


Not My Words

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Redeemed! Derek derekson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Derek had changed his ways and treats his son, Eric like an actual son, being the father he deserves that is until a certain glitch messes that up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Dark and Wilford were walking side by side down the hall, ready to spend the day with their “adopted son” Eric and his real father Derek. After moving in with the egos, Dark and Wilford noticed that their father-son relationship became stronger. Derek finally acting like the father he was supposed to be and Eric finally getting the dad he deserved. Dark chuckled, loving how enthusiastic Wilford was being, seeing that he was all gitty like a schoolboy. “I know your excited Wil. But calm down before you blow a fuse.”

“I’m trying but I can’t help it.” He smiled staring ahead. “I’m just excited!”

“I know I am too.” Dark smiled, staring ahead, turning the corner to meet up with-.

“GOD ARE YOU ALWAYS GONNA BE WORTHLESS!?”

Dark stopped in his tracks, his smile wavering, looking over a Wilford who did the same. He slowly cast his eyes and peaked his head around the corner, looking up to see Wilford copying him. But his attention was drawn back down, seeing Derek tower over Eric, glaring at the timid ego with such hate.

“I-I’m s-sorry p-pops I-.”

“SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!”

Dark stared back and forth from each ego, his heart rate starting to rise as he clutched the corner of the wall. He had never seen Derek act like this before.

“God how the hell are you my son?” Derek snapped circling around the shaking ego, watching as tears leaked from his eyes. “Your nothing like me.”

“I-I th-thought th-that… y-you said y-you loved everything a-about me.” He whimpered looking up at his father.

“I can’t believe you would actually think I love you.” He growled.

Dark’s aura began to flare as he gripped the side of the wall so tight the wall under his hand started to crack. His shell was starting to crack as he shook violently.

“Your nothing but a mistake!”

Eric gasped as he started to slowly back up, more tears falling, as he held the handkerchief close. “D-Dad… p-please.”

Suddenly Derek yanked Eric’s handkerchief from his hand, glaring at him. “You’re the worst mistake I’ve ever made!” He yelled, throwing the handkerchief on the ground.

Dark growled about to lung at him but Wilford grabbed him by his shoulders, holding him back. His eyes snapped to Wilford in anger. “WIL?! WHAT ARE YOU-.”

“Darky wait.” He whispered, staring at Derek. “I sense something.”

Dark stared at him in confusion before looking back at Derek, watching him closely.

“Now get out of my sight!” Derek snapped, clenching his fists.

Eric shook his head as he ran out of the room bawling, leaving Derek alone.

“Oh, I’m gonna-.”

“No Darky… look.” Wilford whispered pointing up at Derek.

Dark looked at Derek who suddenly began to twitch. His angered features softening before looking like he was in pain the more he twitched. He clutched his head trying to suppress a yell, his voice starting to sound contorted and glitchy. Suddenly, his body began to glitch as another figure started to morph out of his body, the figure being none other than Anti. Dark stared in shock, watching as Anti glitched out of Derek’s body.

Anti giggled like crazy as he finally pulled himself out of Derek’s body, watching as the dad fell this his hands and knees, breathing heavily. “Oh man.” He laughed. “Did you see the look on his face!?”

Derek stared at the ground, his body beginning to tremble as tears fell from his eyes. He slowly looked up, frightened at what just occurred. He quickly looked in the direction his son ran into, trying to get up and run for him. “S-SON WA-WAIT THAT WASN’T ME-.” Derek was cut off feeling something wrap around his neck, pulling him down, strangling him slightly. He felt around his neck feeling what felt like a puppet string. He tried to pry it off, but it wouldn’t come off.

“Oh, puppet.” Anti teased circling him, watching as he tried to pull the string off. “Do you really think he would want to see you after the way you treated him?”

Derek whimpered, trying so hard to pry them off, when suddenly more strings attached to his arms, pulling them away from his neck. He slowly looked up at the glitch. “W-Why are you doing this?” He sobbed in pain.

“Because it’s so much fun.” He whispered leaning down. “Watching tears form in the cripple's eyes really brings me joy… right, Derek.”

“Y-you're… you're a monster.” Derek growled lowering his head as the tears fell.

“Me?… no, I’m not the monster Derek.” Anti grinned. “ɎØɄ ₳ⱤɆ.”

Derek began to sob louder, unable to shake the look of terror in his son's eyes, how his tears fell upon his cruel words. He gasped feeling a hand lift his chin, forcing him to look into Anti’s black eyes.

“Now look at ya. Now you truly lost everything… you're nothing” Anti giggled, clutching his neck. “Nothing but my puppet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anti watched as Derek’s head slumped over when he let go, grinning at how broken he had become. Now the father truly lost everything. He lost his children, he lost his wife, now he lost the only child he had left.

Derek began to snivel harder, hugging himself, feeling the world crashing down on him.

“Oh don’t be so sad.” Anti grinned, circling him like he was prey. He slowly kneeled in front of him, lifting his chin once more. “I can make the pain go away… make you forget the crippled brat, the death… everything.”

“N-no, I-I d-don’t want-.” He whimpered trying to pull away, but Anti gripped his face, forcing him to look at him.

“You have nothing left.” He growled, his eyes becoming static. “All you have left is pain and suffering.”

Derek wanted to pull away, to try and pull the strings off of him, but the longer he looked into his eyes, the more he didn’t want to pull away. Suddenly, the static in Anti’s eyes began to spread to Derek, his face becoming emotionless.

“But I can take the pain away.” Anti smiled. “You just have to let me in… my puppet.”

“I… I-I-.”

“What are you?” Anti grinned.

“I’m.” He paused, casting his eyes forward like he was staring through him. “Y-your puppet,” Derek whispered, his voice dull with no emotion.

“And who am I?”

“M-my mast-.”

“Anti enough!”

Anti’s smile wavered as he rolled his eyes groaning, turning around to see Dark and Wilford standing in the doorway, anger clear on their faces. Anti grinned as he stood up, crossing his arms. “Ah Edge Lord and old man here to ruin the fun.”

“Get away from him before I reopen that neck wound of yours,” Wilford growled as he pulled out a knife, aiming it at the glitch.

“Oh, but the fun was just getting started.” He giggled, harshly petting Derek’s head. “Isn't that right?”

Derek didn’t react to his touch, he just stared ahead, no emotion in his face.

“Anti, take those damn strings off of him and back away now!” Dark snapped, his red aura overlapping his blue.

Anti put your hands up defensively, giggling as he backed up. “As you wish Darky dear.” He said, snapping his fingers, making the strings around Derek’s neck and arms glitch away.

“Derek get away from him. Come here.” Dark said gently, holding his hand out, waiting for him to reach for him. But Derek just sat there, staring ahead his face still blank. Dark’s worry, started to build the longer he stared at the salesman. “Derek?”

Anti started to cackle, shaking his head, causing Wilford and Dark to stare at each other, confused. “That is not Derek anymore.” He grinned, staring down at him. “Not the Derek you know, anyway.”

Suddenly Wilford teleported in front of Anti, grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him into the wall, his anger only growing. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?”

Dark quickly walked over to Derek, kneeling in front of him. “Derek? Derek, it’s me Dark.” Dark whispered, but he still didn’t respond, continuing to stare ahead. Dark gently lifted his head, looking into his eyes. Fear replaced his worry seeing only static instead of his brown eyes. “Derek?! Snap out of it!” Dark tried.

“It’s no use Darky dear.” Anti grinned. “Nothing you can say or do will help him.”

“CHANGE HIM BACK NOW!” Wilford snapped slamming him into the wall.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that… it’s out of my hands… He was the one who gave in. Now there is nothing left but a puppet. Right, Derek?” Anti questioned, looking at the salesmen.

“Yes master,” Derek whispered, in the same dull emotionless voice.

“You shut your damn mouth.” Wilford snapped, before turning to Derek in worry. “Derek, please snap out of it.”

“Derek this isn’t you.” Dark whispered trying to pull him back.

“I am what my master wants me to be.” He answered looking back down.

“That’s right, and you're what?” Anti darkly questioned.

“Your puppet.”

Wilford glared back at Anti, placing the knife on Anti’s throat. “You're gonna pay for this.”

“Really?” Anti giggled, before glitching out of Wilford’s grip, and disappearing, reappearing behind him. He grabbed Wilford by his suspenders, taking the knife from his hand, and threw him across the room, watching him skid across the floor. “I’d like to see ya try pinky, and knives are my thing.”

“Dark get Derek out!” Wilford growled, getting on his feet once more, pulling his revolver out. “Well, this is my thing.” He then aimed his gun at Anti and fired. But Anti would glitch around the room, the bullets missing every time.

Dark took Derek by his arms and tried to pull him away, but he barely budged. “Derek you need to move now!” He waited for a response but didn’t receive one. “Derek please.”

“I am a puppet.” He whispered.

Wilford shot bullet after bullet, trying to hit the glitch but he missed every time, watching as he drew near. Anti suddenly appeared right in front of him, yanking the gun out of his hand throwing it to the side, slashing his chest with his knife, snapping one of his suspenders. He then grabbed Wilford by the neck, choking him.

“I thought you never miss, old man.” He teased, throwing him once more, slamming Wilford against the wall, the back of his head hitting the wall, causing his vision to become blurry.

Wilford blinked in a daze, before blacking out, his head slumping over.

Anti grinned, before turning to Dark, who managed to get Derek to move.

Dark lifted Derek slightly, leading him toward the door. “Come on Derek work with me-.”

“Not a chance Dark.” Anti giggled, forming in front of him waving his hand, sending Dark flying across the room watching him land next to Wilford. “He only listens to me.” He then turned to Derek, grabbing his arm, yanking him forward. “We’re leaving.”

“Yes, master.”

Anti turned back to Dark, watching as he tried to get up, but fell back down in pain. “Don’t worry I’ll take good care of-.”

“NO!”

Suddenly, Anti was tackled to the ground, forcing him to let go of Derek, who just stood there, staring ahead. Anti starred up to see Randal Voorhees, holding him down.

“YOU LEAVE MR. DEREKSON ALONE!” Randal held Anti in a chokehold, keeping him down.

“Let me go blondy!” Anti snapped trying to pry him off.

“DARK GET MR. D OUT NOW!” Randal demanded, trying to hold the glitch.

Dark took this moment, turning to Wilford, shaking him. “Wil! Wake up!”

Wilford groaned, fluttering his eyes open turning to Dark. “What the hell did I drink?” He whispered, rubbing his head.

“Wil we don’t have time for this! We have to get Derek out of here.” Dark snapped as he got on his legs, pulling Wilford up.

Wilford shook his head, looking down to see Randal, holding Anti down, Derek standing right next to them. He sprung into action with Dark, both taking Derek’s arm. “Come on pally,” Wilford whispered, dragging him toward the doorway.

Anti growled, taking his elbow and ramming it into Randal’s stomach, causing his grip to loosen. He then stood up, grabbing the blond ego by his hair and dragging him forward. “HEY WILFORD, CATCH!” Anti said throwing Randal, at Wilford.

Wilford turned around, only to be knocked forward, Randal landing on top of him.

Dark watched as the two egos went down, leaving only him. He turned to Anti in anger, his aura flaring. He watched as Anti put one finger up, motioning him to come at him. Dark cracked his neck, walking toward him, then went into a full sprint after him, clenching his hand into a fist letting to fly, trying to punch him, but Anti caught it before it made an impact. He yelled in frustration, throwing punches, only for him to dodge them each time.

Anti grinned catching his fist, socking him in the face, watching as Dark hit the ground.

Dark landed in his back, feeling black blood begin to drip out of his nose. He tried to get up, but Anti places his foot over Dark’s neck, holding him down. Dark grabbed at his leg, trying to pull him off but to no avail.

“Your willing to risk your life for an asshole like him?” Anti teased, pointing at the lifeless Derek.

“He’s not the asshole.” Dark choked out, glaring at the glitch. “You are.”

“Ouch.” Anti laughed, making a knife form in his hand, holding it up. “Hope trying to save someone who’s too far gone was worth it.”

Dark watched in fear as Anti lifted the knife, watching as it glistened in the light. He watched as he paused for a second, before letting it come down and-.

BANG!


	3. Ending

Anti let out a blood-curdling yell, clutching his shoulder as he stumbled forward. He took his hand away, his own blood covered in it as he shoulder stung. His eyes cast to his shoulder, seeing a bullet wound on his skin, blood oozing out of it. He growled turning to the doorway, seeing Eric holding Wilford’s revolver, aiming it at Anti.

Eric, glared at the glitch, cocking the hammer back in the gun, hearing a soft click. He slowly walked forward. “L-leave him a-alone.” He stuttered.

“You little shit.” He growled walking closer but stopped when Eric held the gun up, aiming at his head.

“Leave now o-or this one g-goes through your head.”

Anti grinned, scanning him up and down. “You don’t got the guts to-.”

“Try me,” Eric growled, putting his finger on the trigger. “Now drop the knife.”

Dark watched as Anti’s smile wavered, as he backed up slowly. He was able to sense slight fear growing inside of Anti but he hid it growling darkly, throwing the knife across the room.

“Now g-get out o-of here and s-stay away from m-my father,” Eric demanded, taking a step closer.

Anti grinned darkly, a Giggle escaping his lips. “That.” He began, pointing at the lifeless Derek. “Is not your father anymore boy. He’s long gone. All he is now is my puppet.”

Eric held back his tears, keeping the gun aimed at him. “J-just g-get out now!”

“If that’s what you want.” Anti grinned, backing away, watching as Dark slowly got up. “Good luck getting him to eat, speak, or even remember you.”

Eric felt some tears fall from his eyes but he stayed strong, walking closer to Dark, keeping him close, seeing Wilford and Randal stay by his side.

“See ya around, Eric.” He giggled, vanishing into a cloud of pixels.

Eric was quiet for a moment, before turning to Wilford, uncocking the hammer of the gun, before handing it back to him. “H-here.” He whispered, looking down.

“That was a nice shot son.” Wilford smiled, putting the gun up.

“Why did you come back?” Dark asked, placing a hand on Eric’s shoulder.

“I-it was Randal.” Answered quietly, staring at the ground. “He knew something was up. That he wouldn’t do or say something that harsh. I sh-should of known it was A-Anti.” He stared at the ground in regret, before closing his eyes.

“It’s okay son, you didn’t know.” Dark whispered rubbing his back.

“Uh, guys.”

All three of the egos jumped turning to Randal who was standing in front of Derek, looking into his eyes in worry. Randal snapped his fingers in front of his face, but he didn’t move.

Eric slowly walked toward his father, taking Randal’s place, standing in front of him. He looked up at his father, but his father didn’t stare at him. He just stared ahead, with static eyes. Eric placed his hands on his shoulder, waiting for a reaction. “P-Pops?”

Derek didn’t answer. He just continued to stare ahead.

Eric’s heart rate started to rise as he shook his shoulder lightly. “P-pops… pops l-look at me.” He watched as his father’s eyes, slowly stared down at him, his expression blank. “D-do.. do you know me?”

“Puppets don’t know anything,” Derek whispered, causing the others worry to build.

“But-but y-your not a puppet. Your name is Derek.” Eric whispered, starting to shake his head. “You-you don’t remember me?!”

Derek slowly shook his head, staring ahead once more. “No.”

The world froze around Eric, as tears started to fall from his eyes. “N-no… you-you have to remember. You have to!”

Wilford lowered his head along with Dark, while tears fell from Randal’s eyes as well. Randal lowered his hard hat in front of his face, so no one watched him cry.

Eric had to do something. He wasn’t gonna lose his father, not again. Eric looked around the room trying to think of an idea. After a second an idea flashed through his mind. He quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He opened it and took his dad’s hand, pulling him to the couch. He gently led him, sitting him down, and taking a seat next to him.

“Eric what are you-?” Dark whispered but stoped when Wilford grabbed his hand.

“Wait, Darky, let him try something,” Wilford whispered, watching Eric.

“P-Pops, look,” Eric said, opening his wallet. “You see them.”

Derek slowly looked down at his wallet, seeing a picture of a young Eric, surrounded by a lot of other boys who looked older than him.

“D-do you know who they are?” Eric asked, holding he would say yes.

Derek blinked, staring at the boys blankly, shaking his head. “N-no.”

“Th-they’re your boys… your sons.” Eric whispered, trying to hold back the tears. He pointed at himself in the picture. “Th-that's me. I’m your youngest… and-and this is Lerek, your-your oldest. He-he was gonna be a salesman… like-like you. Don’t you remember?” Eric stared up at him, looking for any sign of recollection.

Derek stared between each boy that he pointed at, but he didn’t know any of them. “P-puppets don’t remember anything. Puppets don’t have memories.”

“Pops p-please.” Eric whimpered shaking his head. “You have to!”

“Eric… it’s no… no use.” Dark whispered, placing his hand in Eric’s shoulder. “That’s not Derek anymore.”

“N-no I.. I d-don't believe it.” Eric pulled away, standing up, and backing away. “I-I know he’s in there. I know it!”

Derek kept his static eyes on the timid ego, scanning him up and down, a question flashing through his mind before it went blank once more.

Who is he?

“There’s got to be something that can-.” He paused a smile forming in his face, looking at the ground where Derek tossed his handkerchief. He quickly snatched it into his hands and walking back to his dad, holding it in front of his face. “Do you know what this is?”

Derek stared down at the yellow handkerchief, still not responding but… there was something about the handkerchief, he just didn’t know what.

“It’s m-my handkerchief. You-you passed it down to-to me.” Eric explained with a smile. “You know w-who gave it to you?” Eric watched as he shook his head no. “L-look right here,” Eric said pointing at a name. “Do you know that name?”

Upon reading the name. Derek’s heart began to flutter, but he didn’t know why.

“It says, Mildred.” Eric smiled. “S-she was the one who gave this t-to you.” He looked up at him. “You remember how?… you-you were talking to a customer when sh-she ran into you, spilling her coffee all over your American flag sh-shirt.” Eric laughed lightly, looking down at the handkerchief. “She s-spent a minute trying to wipe it out with this, b-but y-you forgave her.” Eric clutched it in his hands. “You said at that moment you fell in love with her. A-after talking for a bit, you-you asked her on a date,… and she said yes.” Eric smiled looking up his father. “She g-gave you this after that. It was a symbol of your guys' love.”

Derek, just stared blankly at the cloth, blinking a couple of times.

Eric’s smile wavered as he looked at him. “Y-you don’t remember?… your wife? She was your wife! Please tell me you remember?”

“Puppets don’t have-.”

“Pops you're, not a puppet!"Eric snapped, grabbing his shoulders shaking him. "You're my pops! Your Derek Derekson, you own the Derekson’s charity warehouse. You were the husband of Mildred Derekson, who loved you dearly, both having 15 boys, including me. I’m your youngest.” He started to tear up as he spoke. “I may have been the screw up of the family, and-and I mess up all the time... but I love you.” He whimpered holding the cloth close. “We lost everyone dad… we-we on-only got each other… p-please re-remember.”

Derek watched as the ego started to sob, clutching the cloth like his life depended on it.

“Eric, it’s-its to late.” Wilford Tried, trying to grab him, but Eric pushed away.

“P-Pops please.” He sobbed grabbing Derek’s shoulders once more. “P-please remember.”

“P…p-puppets don’t-.”

“Pops come back to me,” Eric whispered, his voice cracking as he took Derek’s hands, placing the cloth in them before pulling him into a hug. “Please come back to me… D-Don’t leave me alone. I love you.”

Derek stared down at the sobbing ego, his hands hovering over him. He felt as the timid boy squeezed tightly, not letting go. His eyes cast to the others. The blond ego sobbing into his hat while the pink one held him close, tears falling from his eyes but they formed into pink bubbles, floating in the air, poping as they got higher. He then slowly looked at the dark ego who had his head down, his hair covering his face. But he was able to see black tears drip from his face. He blinked, casting his eyes to the ground when his eyes landed on the yellow handkerchief that was in his hands, looking at the name Mildred in stitching on the side.

The name made his heart flutter once more. He remembered that the name alone did that to him, but looking into her beautiful blue eyes or made his heart stop… w-wait.

“M…Mildred?” He whispered, blinking.

Eric’s eyes snapped open, pulling away to look at him. He watched as his blank expression turned into a confused one. “Are… you-.?” He watched as Derek looked from the cloth to him, his confused look unchanging. He gasped watching as the static started to clear slightly in his eyes. “Y-your r-remembering!”

“I’m… I-.” Derek shook his head snapping his eyes closed, before opening them again, the static returning. “P-puppets don’t-… I.”

Eric watched him, realizing that he was trying to fight. He needed to help him. “Wh-what did you use to call Mildred?”

Derek’s attention was brought to Eric once more, as he blinked. “Uh.” He squints his eyes closed, thinking. " M-Milly.” He whispered, opening his eyes again, his eyes clearing a bit once more. “I called her Milly.”

“Y-yes th-that's right.” Eric smiled holding his shoulders. He grabbed his picture once more and showed it to him. “Who are they?” He asked pointing at the boys once more.

Derek looked from him to the picture, taking it from his hands. He focused on the boys before something snapped in his head. “They’re… they’re my boys.” He breathed, his eyes clearing once more. “There… there’s Lerek… Merek… Sterek… I… I’m a dad?”

“Yes… that’s it.” Eric smiled. “Do… do y-you remember me?”

Derek didn’t look up from the picture, he just stared off once more, thinking.

Eric’s smile wavered as he pulled away, looking at the ground.

“E-Er-.”

Eric froze, feeling a hand grab his shoulder. He slowly looked up, seeing his father stare at him, almost like he was trying to recognize who he was.

“Eri-… Eric?…” Derek squints his eyes shaking his head before opening them again, revealing clear, brown eyes. Everything came back to him. His wife, his sons, the crashes, his only boy. He stared back down at Eric, gasping, his eyes watering. “E-ERIC?!”

“PopS!” Eric cried out, yanking Derek into a hug, holding him tightly. “Y-you remember me!”

“Eric… oh.” He began to whimper, pulling Eric into a hug. “Oh god, how could forget I-.” He squeezed Eric close rocking him back and forth. “Oh, my boy… I-I’m so sorry… for the way he… for the way, I spoke to ya, for forgetting you… everything.”

“Pops it’s-it’s okay.” Eric smiled. “I got you back. That’s all that matters.”

“Oh son, thank you for pulling me back.” He sniffled starting to tremble. “W-When he did that to me I… couldn’t think, I couldn’t feel. It was like I was trapped, my memory being erased completely. How could I forget my own flesh and blood?”

“It’s okay pops.” Eric sighed, resting his head on his dad’s shoulder. “Your back.”

“Thanks to you, son. Your stories brought me back, but there is one thing I don’t remember.” He watched as his son pulled away, looking at him in question. “I don’t remember thinking you were a screw-up. Your anything but that. Your my smart son, and I love you.”

Eric smiled, tears falling from his eyes as he hugged his father one last time.

Derek rubbed his back, before looking up at the three other egos, eyes focusing on the blond one who stared in shock. “R-Randal?”

Randal gasped as he rammed into Derek, pulling him into a hug. “I’m s-so glad y-you’re back Mr. D!” He sobbed.

Derek chuckled rubbing his back. “I’m glad to see ya too ya goof.”

They all let go but before Derek could move Wilford yanked Derek up and hugged him tightly, lifting him off the ground. “Don’t ever do that to us again pally.” Wilford sniffled.

“I-I w-won’t.” Derek choked out, his face turning red.

Wilford smiled as he sat him down, letting him breathe.

Derek held his chest, watching as Dark walked up to him, staring at him for a moment. He sighed regrettably. “You probably heard what I said-.”

Suddenly Dark pulled Derek into a gentle hug, rubbing his back. He felt as Derek stiffened under his touch. “I don’t blame you, Derek. It was that damn glitch. Not you.”

Derek stared at the ground, hugging him back

“It’s good to have you back Derek.” He whispered as he pulled back, smiling at him.

Derek gave him a nod before looking back at his son, who stood up. He looked down at the handkerchief, taking Eric’s hand and putting it back in his hands. “Thank you, son. I love you.” He then pulled Eric into a hug, resting his head in his son’s head.

Eric smiled hugging him tightly, feeling Randal join the hug, then Wilford, then Dark. He closed his eyes, his family complete once more.


End file.
